


Haiku for a Chessboard

by fajrdrako



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: My answer to a haiku challenge on the Dorothy Dunnett Society Facebook page, to encapsulate each of the Lymond novels in a haiku.





	Haiku for a Chessboard

**The Game of Kings**

Betrayed our country,  
Killed my son. But still I know  
He is my brother.

-  
 **Queen’s Play**

Dance like a puppet.  
For all the drunken lords. Just  
Save the little queen.

-  
 **The Disorderly Knights**

I am the most loved  
Knight Malta has known. Why then  
Does one man hate me?

-  
 **Pawn in Frankincense**

Born to death and fear,  
A slave in a far land, he  
Plays alone with shells.

-  
 **The Ringed Castle**

Tant que je vive, love,  
But you must never know it.  
I won’t share my pain.  
-

**Checkmate**

The board is set for  
Ambiguities. Secrets  
Twist and squirm with truth.


End file.
